


Asking For It

by Meimi



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meimi/pseuds/Meimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke makes a rather loaded suggestion, and surprisingly, Asch takes him up on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking For It

Luke bit his bottom lip nervously as he was roughly shoved into the room. The others were still up at the hotel enjoying the spa, and he desperately hoped that they would stay that way for awhile. He really didn't need them getting worried and coming to look for him, not when he had finally gotten Asch too... well, yes, _that_. Granted, he wasn't too sure about this, but he seriously doubted that there was any chance available to him for turning back now. There _was_ no doubt in his mind that if he tried to go back on his, uhm, _suggestion_ now, that Asch would most assuredly kill him. Speaking of which, Luke glanced hesitantly over his shoulder and began to slowly pivot around on his heels.

The aforementioned God-General was in the process of locking the door, but he wasn't really watching what he was doing. No, he was still giving Luke that _look_ he'd had since he'd realized just what his replica was trying to get out of him. It was a heated glare, not that that was an unusual occurrence when it came to their typical interaction. But this time it was different. This one wasn't filled with the expected contempt and disgust he had for his replica. No, there was something else there this time around. It was something that Luke didn't quite know what to call, but regardless of its lack of definition, it sent an uneasy frisson of heat coiling up his spine. That look from _him_ made Luke _nervous_ in ways he had never ever experienced before.

Asch just stood there, watching him for several long, pregnant moments, and then he smiled. It was the type of smirk that sent Luke's self-preservation instincts jangling uncomfortably along his nerves, screaming at him to flee while he yet lived. But he couldn't run now. Oh hell no. And besides, he was the one who had started _this_ in the first place. He was the one who had piqued his moody original's interest. He was man enough to suffer the consequences... he hoped.

Asch's smirk widened into an almost pleased grin at Luke's obvious agitated state. And then he chuckled, low and languid, "Getting cold feet already, hmm, replica?"

Luke scowled, crossed his arms, turned his head and looked away, though he could still _see_ the amused God-General out of the corner of his eye. "No," he grumbled, but there was little conviction to it. They both knew that he was beyond skittish at this point.

"Well," Asch purred as he clapped his hands together, the abrupt noise causing Luke to jerk slightly and made him wonder whether it really was possible to jump out of one's own skin. "I guess I'll just have to work on that." Giving his replica a look that could only be described as superior, the God-General expertly worked at the buckles to his tabard, shrugging out of it a moment later and tossing it to the side. His gloves swiftly followed, and his sword belt, and then he was stalking smoothly towards Luke, his intent more than apparent.

Luke gulped soundlessly at the overt predatory bent in Asch's movement. His original was the hunter and he was the very obvious prey, and by his own admission. He couldn't help but take a step back, not that it mattered. In the space of a few seconds, Asch was there, touching him, grabbing at him, tilting his head to a much more agreeable angle, and then he was _kissing_ him. Or could it even be considered kissing at this point? All the stories Luke had heard about _kissing_ didn't quite fit with _this_. No, Asch was forcing his way in, sucking at him, licking him from the inside out. Luke's knees wobbled and then gave out altogether. He wasn't really sure whether the weakness came from the lack of breath or the searing sensations radiating throughout his body. But there was little to fear as far as falling was concerned, Asch had a very solid hold on him by now; and he definitely wasn't going to be going anywhere for the foreseeable future. Perhaps this was what people meant when they used the term "devouring" in any sort of sexual connotation. It certainly felt like it.

Finally, or perhaps far too soon, Asch leaned back a bit, licking his lips absently. "Not too bad for your first go," he murmured, his eyes half lidded as his gaze roamed over Luke, perhaps looking for his next point of attack, "And I suppose we can work on your initiative at a later date."

Luke felt his cheeks heating up in what must be a spectacular blush. They hadn't even started yet and Asch was already talking about doing _this_ again?! What sort of monster had he unwittingly unleashed by his innocent... well, okay, _not_ so innocent request that they get to know each other better?

Asch grinned, his expression nothing short of malevolent as he hefted his still brilliantly blushing replica up a little higher and then shoved him back onto the bed. Luke landed with an audible thump, his breath whooshing out in a soft "oof". He blinked blankly for a few seconds then scowled and levered himself up into a sitting position. "You don't have to be so rough, you know."

"It takes too long when I ask you to do something," Asch shot back snidely, a sneer curling at his lips, "Best to just do it myself. Besides, I know my own limits, thus I'm pretty sure what _yours_ are."

Luke blushed brighter at the obvious innuendo in Asch's words. Well, he supposed he deserved that, if only just. He was always just so damned surprised when his original even acknowledged his presence in some way that it took his brain a few minutes to start working again properly. Not that it was working spectacularly well right now. It took him a few seconds to realize what Asch's intent was when the God-General leaned down and began unbuttoning his coat.

"Don't," Asch warned sharply when Luke began to reach up and help, "At the rate you're going you're liable to rip them off. And frankly, I don't feel like explaining to _your_ friends just exactly why your damned clothes are in such a disarray."

"Oh," Luke breathed quietly and lowered his hands back down. Yeah, that would be... a bit of a mess, to put it lightly. He doubted he would _ever_ hear the end of it from Guy for having _sex_ -hopefully- with _Asch_ of all people. No, he would very much like to avoid that if at all possible. And he was blushing again, damnit. This was ridiculous, there shouldn't be so much readily available blood to blush with, most of it was already pooled at another pleasantly aching part of his anatomy. Funny that, it usually took him a bit more work to get it up to that point, but all Asch'd had to do was kiss him.

The buttons were swiftly dealt with, the coat pushed down Luke's arms, pulled off and then tossed carelessly onto the floor behind the determined God-General. His shirt was then yanked over his head and down his arms as well, its fate the same as his coat's. Luke expected his original to go for his belt next, but instead Asch leaned down, tilting Luke's chin up as he grazed his teeth along the sensitive skin of his replica's neck.

"With the proper touch and enough dedicated work, you can turn any part of the body into an erogenous zone," Asch murmured as he ran his lips up to Luke's left ear. "Did you know that?" he asked almost conversationally as he brushed his tongue almost feather light over the lobe and then nipped at it gently.

"No," Luke hissed, his hands clutching convulsively at the blankets as Asch nibbled his way up his replica's ear and then licked his way back down again.

"Mhmm," Asch hummed, the vibration causing Luke to shiver. But rather than continuing his assault on his precious replica's ear, he instead pushed Luke back down onto the bed, and then crawled up on top of it himself. His knees dipped hard into the mattress on each side of Luke's hips as Asch grabbed at his belt and used it to pull Luke further up onto cushy surface. "There, this is a much better position," Asch said matter of factly, though he did smirk pointedly at the very apparent bulge in Luke's pants; but he ignored it for the moment and instead unbuckled his replica's belt and dragged his sword out from beneath him. "We won't be needing this." Thus said, the belt, sword, sheath and all joined the rest of its familiar company on the floor.

"Uhm," Luke muttered hesitantly, distinctly uncomfortable with his present situation, though he supposed he really ought to have been expecting it. And he couldn't really say that the view was bad, but there wasn't exactly anywhere for him to go now. Though, he doubted there had ever truly been any chance in hell at him getting away, as it were, once Asch had decided upon _this_.

"Oh, don't worry," Asch purred as he leaned down, one hand pushing down into the mattress beside Luke's head as a means to prop himself up as he ghosted the fingertips on the other down his replica's chest. "I'll keep it to the traditional ones. We wouldn't want any hard to explain reactions out of you at inconvenient times, now would we?"

Luke nodded shakily at that, doing his best to fight back his shivers. He wasn't sure which felt stranger -or better-, Asch's fingers running across his chest or his original's hair brushing silkily over his skin. Either way, they were making the uncomfortable, if holy god, _wonderful_ , feeling in his groin that much worse. Teasing, that's what this was. Asch was teasing him.

"Actually," Asch said conversationally, almost as if he had read his replica's mind and deigned to give him a response for once, "It's called foreplay." Then he smiled at Luke's answering skeptical look and leaned down for a quick lick at his left nipple. Asch chuckled a moment later as he raised himself back up and caught Luke's indignant expression. "I could keep torturing you this way for hours on end, but I'm afraid we don't have that much time. I suppose we must get on with other more pressing matters."

Luke froze, his eyes widening slightly as Asch straightened up and began to unhook his uniform. It took only a few seconds for him to shrug out of the coat, and then it was tossed back, left to flop down ungracefully atop Luke's own clothes. Then Asch began to push his boots off, cursing rather virulently under his breath as he squirmed around on top of his replica, putting weight and pressure down on things that really didn't need all that much help at this point. Luke closed his eyelids and allowed his eyes to roll up, grasping at the blankets, anything to hold onto, as his original inadvertently gave him a _very_ enjoyable ride. Unfortunately, it was over far too quickly in Luke's mind. Not that he had much time to bemoan the loss, because deft fingers were pulling at his pants and soon cool air was wrapping around his overheated erection as said pants were pulled down to his knees. His shoes were then dealt with by a snarly, impatient God-General, then thrown down onto the floor with the rest of their clothes, his pants swiftly adding to the pile a second later. And then he was completely naked beneath Asch and suddenly feeling more self-conscious than he could ever remember being.

Of course, Asch didn't give him very long at all to feel that way, because he was already reaching down, manhandling Luke and shifting him until his replica was laying lengthwise on the bed instead of across it, his head resting comfortably -or uncomfortably in this particular case- on the pillows. He raked Luke with an appraising look, then shifted, leaned down, took ahold of his replica's straining erection and wrapped his lips around the head.

"What are you doing?!" Luke yelped in disbelief as he levered himself up onto his elbows and stared down in complete shock at the God-General _sucking_ on him.

Asch looked up at him inquisitively, took a deep breath in through his nose and popped Luke's over sensitive bits out of his mouth long enough to answer snidely, "It's called a blowjob, you moron. Pay attention, I'll be making you do it in just a few minutes." And then he swooped back down, giving the tip a very pointed lick before burying it in his mouth again.

Luke almost screamed at the undescribable sensations emanating from his groin. He didn't think he had ever been harder in his entire life. He was supposed to pay attention through this? Asch was thoroughly insane, though very good at what he was doing. Luke closed his eyes tightly as he felt his original's tongue snake around him, his skin tingling madly at the light suction. And the wet, oh lord, the wetness. His imagination had _never_ been able to supply something like _this_. But just when the ever tightening coil within seemed that it might reach its limit, it was gone. Asch was leaning back up, giving him an incredibly superior look before turning his attention to his own pants, which he quickly divested himself of in short order.

Luke swallowed hard, an action made infinitely more difficult by his throat going dry, as Asch crawled up over him, his body's eagerness to continue hanging in full view between his legs. He smiled sweetly as he settled his knees on each side of Luke's shoulders and leaned up against the headboard. "The angle is a little odd, but I'm sure you'll do just fine. Besides, I'd really rather you not move now that I've got you right where I want you."

Luke stared up at him wildly, his eyes flicking to Asch's length every now and then, much against his will. He wanted him to do _that_... here... now?

"Go on," Asch said encouragingly as he reached down with one hand and ran his fingers comfortingly through his replica's hair, "It doesn't bite, and you'd best not either."

Luke gulped audibly, then snaked an arm up, running his fingers along the inner skin of Asch's thigh before reaching up hesitantly to _touch_ him. He glanced up at his original one last time before wrapping his hand around it, then leaned up to give it an experimental lick. Hmm, well, at least it didn't taste bad or anything. Just like licking skin, he guessed, though there was a bit of a salt tang to it. Sweat, maybe? Luke mentally shrugged before he licked again, and then bent himself to mapping the head with his tongue.

"That's right," Asch murmured breathlessly, his eyes gleaming as he watched Luke learn a new trick, "Just like that. Now, wrap your lips over your teeth and-" But Luke had apparently already gotten the basic idea and was studiously taking as much of his original into his mouth as was comfortable, and then he started sucking for all he was worth. "Well, I guess you were paying attention after all." Asch pressed his forehead hard into the headboard as the closest thing Luke could manage for a chuckle contracted around him. He decided to keep his mouth shut for the duration after that, he had to stay in control long enough for... _other_ things.

Luke glanced up at Asch but didn't comment, not that he _could_ right now, but it was always the thought that counted. And he _was_ thinking, he was thinking about several things in fact. His original had sounded rather short of breath there for a second. Was he affecting his dear, grumpy God-General as much as he had been affecting him? Hmm. Now that was an interesting question. He licked and sucked in turn, doing his best to try and remember what all Asch had done to him, but he was also running his fingers along the remaining length, and then reaching down to lightly caress _him_ below. But just when he thought he was getting the hang of it, and possibly coming up with a way to make his original squirm, Asch was yanking on his hair.

"Stop," Asch bit out, yanking harder on Luke's hair when it appeared as if he were going to be ignored. "Stop stop stop. If you keep going like that, then we might end up skipping the really fun part. You don't want that, do you?"

Luke scrunched his nose up but relented, giving Asch one last disobedient lick before flopping his head back down onto the pillow. "The fun part?" he asked dubiously, a very obvious pout on his lips.

"Yes, the fun part," Asch grumbled as he pushed himself up and then rolled bonelessly off of the bed. Stupid of him, he had forgotten any sort of lubricant. "Stay put," he growled unhappily as he kneeled down and swiftly searched through his pants pockets. He had a small bottle of oil somewhere in there that he used to polish his sword with. That ought to serve his purpose well enough.

Luke scowled as he pushed himself up onto his elbows again and glared down at the distracted God-General. Regardless of how nice the view was, he was still pretty disgruntled by the interruption. "What's the fun part?"

"Fucking you through the mattress," Asch answered glibly as he stood up, bottle in hand, and whirled around. Smirking smugly at Luke's expected blush thanks to his interesting turn of phrase, he crawled back up onto the bed, settling in between his replica's legs this time. He nudged them apart, then levered them up at the knees for better access. "Keep them up like that while I do this, all right?"

"Do what?" Luke asked, his voice sounding weak even to his ears as he eyed Asch nervously. The God-General merely gave him a bored look in return, but Luke got his answer almost immediately regardless. Slick fingers ran down the skin just beneath his ball sacs and further, rubbing against the puckered hole below before one slid within.

"Relax," Asch ordered, though his tone almost bordered on gentle, "It will feel much, much better for you if you do." And then he turned his attention back fully to the task at hand, pouring the oil out generously as he did his level best to stretch and smooth the way for what was to come.

Luke closed his eyes and pushed his head back into the pillow. It was a struggle to keep himself from pulling away from the invading fingers pushing uncomfortably into him, stroking him in ways he had never really thought much about. It was weird, to say the least, though ultimately, he couldn't say that it was a completely unpleasant sensation. It just felt... _weird_.

Asch hummed pleasantly as he felt Luke's muscles relax ever so slightly around his touch. His replica was still painfully tight and moderately tense, but he doubted there was much he could do about that without the idiot actually experiencing the act for himself. Which he would, very, very soon... right about now, actually. Asch blew out a breath and pulled his fingers free of Luke, then brushed his hair back over his shoulders in what he knew was a fruitless gesture. It _would_ just fall back over again, but as long as it was out of the way initially, he supposed it would do.

Chewing on his lip in mounting apprehension, Luke helplessly watched Asch position himself, hooking one of his legs up over his arm and pushing the other one a little further to the side. This was what he had wanted, wasn't it? He just wasn't too sure about that anymore. He'd never _done_ anything like this before.

"This might hurt at first," Asch warned as he ran an oil covered hand down his length before rubbing the head teasingly against Luke's slickened pucker. He sounded almost reassuring as he added, "But trust me when I say that any pain you might feel initially won't last for very long."

Luke grimaced and nodded, but Asch was pushing in even before his motion was completed and all that he could do was grasp convulsively at the bedcovers and hope that he wouldn't split wide open in the process. Oh, it hurt. Something like that wasn't supposed to go out down there, much less _in_ and his muscles were having a grand old time of informing him of that fact. But then Asch slid up against something that felt really fucking amazing and then whatever pain there might have been didn't really matter anymore. "What the hell was that?" Luke groaned out after a bit of time spent trying to find his voice again. It felt _good_ , better than good. Better than words could ever possibly hope to express.

"A nicely hidden, but ever so pleasant part of the male body," Asch answered breathlessly as he shifted, then pulled out slightly and thrust back in. Yes, just like that. Tight and perfect. He should have done something like this with his idiot replica much, much sooner. "Feel free to enjoy the results. In fact, I insist upon it." And then he was pulling back again, further this time, and thrusting back in, stroking into Luke repeatedly, doing his level best to drive his dear replica completely out of his mind.

If the coiling tension of arousal within him had been tight before, it was completely and utterly knotted up by now. Each stroke that Asch drove into Luke slid up against that ever so wonderful and amazing little thing inside of him. Oh lord, if this was what sex always felt like then he'd like to do it a lot lot more please. Please please please. His toes curled up unconsciously and his fingers plucked absently at the covers as his damned fucking amazing original drove him absolutely mad with sensation.

The heat curling around inside of him had turned into a full on ache now, and Luke couldn't help but moan as every one of Asch's thrusts seemed to only make it that much worse. Oh Score, he was going to explode any minute now. He glanced up and found himself pinned by the searing look Asch was giving him, and then his gods be damned original grinned smugly at him and leaned forward slightly, his movements never abating for a second.

"I could make you come without doing anything else but this," Asch purred dangerously as he reached down and slid his hand across Luke's stomach, "But to be perfectly honest, I'd like to make you scream right now." And then he ran his hand back, raking his fingers through his replica's pubic hair before wrapping his fingers around Luke's erection and stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Luke shuddered, his brain short circuiting, thoroughly unable to process everything that his body was feeling. His eyes rolled back in his head, his back arched up and the scream ripped out of his throat before he even knew what he was doing. He wasn't sure how long he stayed like that, and really, how could he tell? His brain had stopped working. But then finally, it somehow managed to supply an answer to what had happened to him: orgasm. The most mind-fuckingly-blowing orgasm he had ever fucking had. All he could do was lay there as he felt Asch thrust into him a few more times, then twitch as he reached his own culmination.

_Wow._

Luke blinked, his mind nice and floaty as Asch withdrew and slithered up beside him. He blinked again as a finger poked insistently at his cheek a couple of time and then flopped his head over to the side. _Wow._ Asch looked even sexier now than before, if that were even possible. The very apparent "Hi, I just had a marvelous bit of sex. How are you?" look was quite appealing. They were going to have to do this again. A lot. A hell of a lot.

"So," Asch began blandly as he propped himself up on his elbow and looked down curiously at Luke, "Was that what you wanted?"

"Yes," Luke squawked, then blushed in embarrassment at his overwhelmingly obvious enthusiasm. "Yes, that did the trick just fine."

"Good," Asch grunted as he flopped down, stretched out, then curled himself up into a more comfortable position and closed his eyes. "Then if you don't mind, I'd like to get in a nap before I return you to your companions."

"Oh, okay, that's fine," Luke burbled, his mind still trying its best to gather itself up into something that resembled an acceptable working order. "Say, can we do this again sometime?" The question burst free of his lips before he could stop himself, and he flushed hard in mortification. That might be asking for more than Asch was willing to give at the moment.

One eye opened to give his replica a rather piercing look, but then Asch shrugged and closed it again. "I don't see why not."

Luke couldn't resist the very stupid grin that crossed his face. Now _that_ was something to look forward to. In fact, it bordered on being a promise in this particular situation, and he was most definitely going to hold his delicious original to it.


End file.
